Different Summer
by aninekitty
Summary: What will happen when Yumi is left all alone with Ulrich, and her cosin to handle X.A.N.A.,and the cops are after her, 'cause Ulrich ran away from home? Find out. better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hello! I'm kinda new at this code lyoko thing (just saw 2 episodes), but I liked it and I loved one of the couples of the show (Ulrich and Yumi), they looked super cute together, and since I'm not even shore if I'm ganna publish this, and since I'm stuck in my bedroom doing nothin' I though like why not, so I'll just give it a try if it works out it does if it doesn't whatever, (but I wouldn't mind if you guys liked it). Well let me quit my babbling and get on with it. And (ahead of time) sorry if the characters seem OC.

P.S.: I've lived in Portugal since I was 6 so (super) sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: don't own anything that is famous, (sadly 'cause I wouldn't mind being rich, l0l).

Yumi's POV

I was walking down the school hall searching for Ulrich, Aelita had asked me to invite him over to Jeremy's dorm, later that day for us to play some video games and just catch up, since that hole Lyoko and X.A.N.A. thing has finished (about 5 months ago) we had drifted away a bit, Aelita and Jeremy were always glued to their computer screens and other devices making programs and stuff like that, (well at least that helped them spend some time together). Odd was the same. He would spend lunch with us (me and Ulrich), and like Ulrich would say, we wouldn't really talk we would hear his 'problems' and 'advise' him. In my language he would sit with his lunch tray complain about a girl he tried to hook up with, but didn't, (don't blame the girl), and then Ulrich would try to tell him that he should just think of his studies and the right girl would show up faster if he didn't look so hard, and more things like that. I'd play with my food, then he'd say that maybe Ulrich was right, then he'd see a cute girl and leave the table to see if he had a shot with that girl, and take his tray, that would give me and Ulrich about twenty minutes to talk, before he would came back, or a.) saying that the girl didn't fall for his lines and that he couldn't believe it, then he'd take Ulrich's desert and head for his dorm, giving me and Ulrich another ten minutes to talk before going our separate ways to class; or b.) in the rarest occasions the girl would actually fall for his lame pickup lines and accept to go out with him, he would come tell us we'd smile he'd steel Ulrich's desert and go have lunch with the girl giving me and Ulrich exactly 5 minutes to talk on the way to class. Either way Ulrich would stay with no desert. I would just bring two deserts and after Odd left, I'd give one of them to Ulrich. Then there's me and Ulrich, well for the last 3 months we've been close, but when the Lyoko and X.A.N.A thing first finished he was the first one to separated from the group, he became a «cool kid» and started hanging with those crowds, he got in trouble. Almost expelled and almost started taking drugs. Good thing he woke up before any real damage actually happened, he asked to hang with me, and I let him. He started slowly to get away from that crowd with my help. Since then our friendship has grown stronger. Well that's kinda what happened to the group. Lately I've been having a feeling that the group is going to get back together, weird no?

Me: This chap is just a little introduction for the story the action will start in the next chap. So keep on reading, 'cause it's ganna be a pretty exciting story. Sorry if the characters seem OC.

Signed… aninekitty


	2. Chap2: Dance Drama

A.N.: Happy New Year! (I know I'm a bit late but pretend I'm not, lol…) Enjoy!

I spotted Ulrich and started walking in his direction, he was talking to someone I couldn't tell who, until I was closer, he couldn't see me cause he was staring into his locker, rearranging his things. The person that was talking to him was Ashely Blake, ((A.N.: Pretended that she is the most popular girl in school, K?)), and I overheard a bit of the conversation.

"So Ulrich, what's up? I haven't really spoken to you since you left our group." She was making small talk, I wonder what she wanted. For it not to look like I was listening to them, I sat on a bench close by, I could still hear them perfectly, and took out my history book and a pencil pretending to be studding for Mr. Gilles Fumet ((A.N.: I got this name from Wikipedia, but I'm not shore if it's true or if it appears on the show, so sorry)), super hard exam this week, which reminds me I really need to study but not now. Oh, and don't get me wrong I usually don't eavesdropped on people's conversations but this time curiosity got the better of me.

"Well there was just nothing more to say." Ulrich answer her.

"Hum,… Well I just came here to ask you something…"

"What is it, I don't mean to sound mean but I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Sure it's fast. I was just wandering if you and Yumi were dating. Are you?" She asked I wanted to go there and ask her if that had anything to do with her, but I stopped myself.

"Me and Yumi, well we're just really close friends. Why?" He asked.

Yes me and him are just friends, well I tried to tell him how I feel but… after we made that pact about just been friend ((A.N.: witch I also read on a web page, so don't know if it's true)), I never really was able to bring myself to do it.

"Well I was just wondering 'cause if you two aren't dating maybe you don't have a date for the dance this Saturday, and I was thinking maybe we could go together? What 'cha think?"

"Well actually I am going to the dance with someone."

"Who?"

"Yumi."

Well this is when it pays off for not losing it when she asked him about us. Yep Ulrich asked me to the dance which was kinda cool, but we are just going as friends (sadly).

Flashback

Me and Ulrich were walking to our homeroom, (this was about a month ago), we wore walking slow, taking are time, it was early and there were very little students in the halls.

We were walking in silence, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence, (that we normally shared). Until Ulrich broke it.

"So how is the school year going for you so far?"

"Fine, except for the dance next month." I answered, making a face at the thought of the dance.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that..." He answered.

"You don't seem very happy about it." I commented.

"Well, that's 'cause I'm not."

"Why?"

"'Cause those things only give me headaches. You Know, 'cause of the fan girls, like Sissy and all those, they always ask me to go with them, I don't really want to go with any of them, but it looks bad saying no to all those girls and then going alone."

"Oh, so you're scared of the rumors they'll start about you?" I mocked.

"Well, yeah. I've got a rep to protect." He said, playfully acting cool.

"Well I've got no rep; I just don't like what I know is going to happen."

"What?"

"Well, you know…" I started not wanting to sound conceited, but I knew that William would try something. I looked up to see William, absentmindedly walking our way.

"Speaking of the devil…" I mumbled.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, but remember you haven't seen me all day, k?" I said.

"Sure, but…" Before he could finish I placed my finger over my lips, to tell him to stop talking, and he did. Then I hid in the closet that happened to, luckily, be nearby.

From the glass on the door I looked to see what would happen when William and Ulrich would see each other, and it was cool 'cause I could hear them to.

"Ulrich."

"William."

"Have you seen Yumi?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? You two are always together, _unfortunately_." He mumbled the last word.

"Well, I didn't, and who told you that she wants' to see your ugly face?"

"Look dude, don't push it, the only reason that I haven't kicked your but yet, is 'cause Yumi and you are close. But one more comment like that and I won't care about that." William threatened.

"Look _dude, _I would kick your but gladly any time, any were, got that? But since Yumi asked me not to, and since I respect her, I won't, unless you start."

"Fine, if you see Yumi tell her that I'm looking for her, I wanna ask her to go with me to the school dance, next month." He said leaving, bumping against Ulrich's shoulder.

"Whatever." Ulrich mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Ulrich called me.

"Yumi, he's gone, you can come out." He said, opening the closet door.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So, you're still avoiding him?"

"Yep. 'Cause I don't want to be mean, because I know what will end up happening. He'll bug me, I'll pretend for a short period of time, that he isn't, and then my patience will end, I'll scream at him, being cruel and hurting him more the necessary and I don't want that."

"Oh, and what'cha ganna do 'bout that hole dance thing? I mean, no matter how hard you try to avoid him, you two will end up seeing each other before the dance."

"Well yeah, but I'll first say no, then if I get tired of him bugging me I'll say yes, and by the way I think I'm ganna be sick on the day of the dance, sorry, we'll have to cancel." I answered. I've had this planed, well it was plane B 'cause plane A was for me to invite Ulrich, but I know that that is one mission that I was to week to accomplish.

"Hey,…" He started but I interrupted.

"Is for horses sometimes for cows, pig don't eat it 'cause they don't know how." I played.

"Funny, but now for real, I had an idea, it might be a bit crazy but it just might work."

"What?"

"What do you say, if we both go to the dance together, we'll go as friends, and like that I don't have to deal with the fan girls, and you don't have to worry about missing the dance because of not wanting to go with William and see his ugly face." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ok, thanks." I said nicely smiling at him, he smiled back at me, but then I said something just to bug him. "But William ain't that ugly, he's actually pretty hot, he's just not the guy I'm in love with."

"Iuuu,… you think his cute." He said in a teasing voice, hiding an angry one. "Wait did you just say that you're in love with someone?" He asked me more seriously.

"Yep."

"Who? Do I know him?"

"Yes, very well actually."

"Who?"

Then the bell rang.

"Come on. Now 'cause of your blabbing we're ganna be late. Come on slow poke." I said running. While he ran after me.

We laughed as we ran, me in the lead him fallowing and asking me to slow down for him to catch up.

End of Flashback

"Yu-yu-umi." Ashely choked out.

This was my cue to cut in. I got up. I had already put my history book away, while I was having my little flashback. I started to walk in their direction, again.

"Ulrich." I called as I got closer, catching his attention.

"Yumi, hey, how are you?" He asked, once I was near him.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm cool, so what's up?"

"The roof, smarty." I answered him.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I was looking for you…"

"Really…"

"Yeah, so shush, for me to be able to finish what I'm trying to tell you." I responded mocking a irritated voice.

"Well,… spill." He said.

"Yeah, well long story short, video games Jeremy's dorm after class, comin'?"

"Yeah I am." He said excitedly.

"Cool."

Ashely cleared her voice, I looked up at her.

"Oh, hi Ashely. For how long have you been here? I didn't see you." I said, I knew that would bug her.

She gasped, like if what I said was impossible. I smiled to myself, because of her 'so don't like you' face, that she threw me. I glared at her in respond.

"Sooo…" Ulrich said, breaking the silence, and mine and Ashely' glaring contest.

"Well at least I didn't streak my hair white." She spat, flipping her blond hair.

Yeah, Aelita had asked me about 2 weeks ago if she could do my hair and nails, and since my parents were bugging me to hang out with more girls, I told her yes at my place, my brother wasn't at home to bug us, and my parents met her and then I rushed to my room. She did my nails pink, which I forced her to redo black. Then she did my hair, I thought that she was putting some kind of wired mask on my hair or something, but she actually had dyed my hair brown with blond streaks. When I saw that I rushed to my bathroom to take that off, the brown came out, but the blond turned white. I stayed a hole week and 4 days like that. Aelita will never do my hair again, ever.

"For your info that was an accident, and at least I don't have a giant pimple on my chin." I said "Iuu… that things gorse."

She glared at me and desperately rubbed her hand on her chin, looking for the none existing pimple. Her glare just got colder, but I couldn't care less. I just glared at her in respond.

"Well, I gotta go Ulrich." She said, smiling brightly at him. Then turned to me glared and murmured. "Yumi."

"Ash." Her glare got worse, she hated that nick name.

She looked back at Ulrich and was about to give him a peck on the cheek. I dropped my pencil, that was still in my hand from a few minutes ago. Ulrich bent down to get it for me, making Ashley's lips hit air. She turned on her heels and left, throwing a "see you later, Ulrich." On her way to the girls bathroom. I bet to look for that so called pimple I saw on her chin.

"So…" Ulrich started, again.

"So what?" I asked, but not in an annoyed way.

"Well the dance is Saturday, like this Saturday."

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of that…"

"Don't tell me you're ganna cancel on me." He asked seriously.

"No! It's just that, hum, do you mind going to pick me up at my place to go to the dance? I mean, we'll come walking here and all … but my annoying little brother, overheard me telling Aelita that I was going with someone, he told my parents, and they want to meet you. I mean they met you, but they don't know that it is you… My mom actually thinks that it's William, ugh." I confusingly blurred out, all in one breath.

"No, I don't mind picking you up, but encase you forgot your parents don't really like me, they think I'm a bad example for you." He murmured sadly. ((AN: yeah, her parents somehow,… cough, Sissy fault, cough… found out about Ulrich almost being expelled, and sense they knew he was one of their daughters friends, they told her to not hang out with him, much.))

"Well don't worry about it, this is what will happen, you get there, my father glares, my mom will take a photo, my bro will try to get on my nerves, and then before my parents could talk I'll rush you out of the house." I said proud of my plan. It sounded like it would work.

"Ok, then it's settled, I'll pick you up for the dance."

"Thanks. I better get going, I have a science test, don't want to be late."

"Don't worry about the test, it's very easy. Come on I'll walk you to class." He said, I blushed a bit, and I think I saw a bit of light, light pink on his cheeks as well. "I have to pass by the lab anyway to get to my math class."

"Ok then." So we started walking to class.

"So, on the day, before two days filled with exams your parents let you stay at school to play video games with your friends, what did you really tell them?"

"Nothing, just that I was ganna tutor a friend." She said nonchalantly.

"What does video games have to do with tutoring?"

"Everything, 'cause I'm very good at it so today I'm ganna tutor you. See everything." I said joking, but acting serious, I'm a very good actress.

"Just because you beat me last week doesn't mean that you're better at it then I am."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to get by." I teased.

"Hah-hah." He said a bit irritated.

We reached the science lab.

"Well… see you later at Jeremy's'." I said.

"I'll pass by the lab for us to go together, k." He said.

"Sure, see you in 90 minutes then." I said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, 'later." He said, waving as I walked towards the classroom door.

"Bye." I waved back entering the classroom.

Me: So what do you think? Hope you liked it. Well as I think you've noticed I made Yumi's parents a bit, hum, what's the word? Possessive, controlling,… Well I'm not sure if they are like that in the show, I haven't really seen them in the show yet. Well please read and review. I don't mind flames, we only learn by our mistakes right? Thanks for reading and the next chapter will come up soon. Bye. BTW you may call me Mandy or Amanda if you like, in the reviews and stuff, if you want.

Singed… aninekitty


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey, I'm back with the tired chapter, thanks to all the people that reviewed, you made my day. Oh, and there week is ganna run out like this: today is Monday and they have regular classes, just like on Tuesday and Wednesday, but on Thursday they have activities (the science fair, a spelling B, and the mathematic Olympics), so whoever isn't in any of these activities doesn't have classes, since all the teachers will be busy with that, excepted Joe, that well be looking after the thing at school, and the principal that well be doing whatever he needs to do;  
On Friday there will be a karaoke competition, which Aelita is in and only a week before it Yumi discovered that Aelita had also put her name on the sing up list, so she is in it to, and Sissy too. Well after that, they have no activities or classes, and latter during the late afternoon there is ganna be a judo competition between their school and their rival school, school Stateman High, even though Yumi and Ulrich are the only ones on Kadic's team and the other school has got 4 teens on the team, Yumi and Ulrich wanted Joe to sing them up anyways, as always they were both very confided that they could do it. And then Saturday was the dance, and then Summer vacation, yep the grope will be separated, but don't worry, just keep on reading.

I have got some special thank yous to deliver:

Thanks to PheonixWing1110

I would like to thank you for advising me. It was very nice of you to share your thoughts with me, and I truly hope that you review this chapter as well, but I would like if you talked about the book itself and if you like it, instead of just my way of writing. Don't get me wrong, I loved the way you tried to help me become better at something I adore. But that didn't tell me if you liked the story or not.

Thanks to Just A Nobody Named Kid

I just really want to thank you, you helped me write this chapter. I was deciding on whether I should or shouldn't continue this story, and you by putting this story as one of your favourits, helped me create this. Thanks.

Thanks to MoonlitxAngel

Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the offer, but I'm fine I watch Code Lyoko on a local Portuguese channel, but thanks anyway. BTW I hope you were able to find a image for your profile that you liked. But if you didn't e-mail me and I'll send you some that I have.

Well now I don't have anything else to say so… let the third chap begin.

Yumi's POV

I entered the classroom, and sat next to my lab partner, Aelita. As like on cue, the ball rang as I started to take out my things, and then the teacher walked in.

"Just on time." Aelita whispered.

"Hum, hum." I nodded.

"So, Ulrich walked you to class? He'll probably be late for his own." She commented.

"How did you know?" I asked, in a whisper, blushing.

"I saw him leave."

"Oh."

The rest of the class was pretty boring, just like Ulrich said the test was totally easy, I finished it pretty fast and rechecked every question twice, then stayed in my seat in complete silence bored to death, dyeing for the bell to ring. When it finally did, I walked out of the classroom, with one of the straps of my black back-pack over my shoulder. Aelita called me.

No one's POV

"Yumi, are you coming to Jeremy's?" Aelita asked her. William was walking behind them close enough to hear their conversation.

Yumi leaned against the wall.

"Yes, but not right now. I'm waiting for Ulrich, he's ganna come by for us to walk to Jeremy', together." Yumi responded, nonchalantly.

"And then you two aren't dating." Aelita teased. "He is so, so in to you." She squealed.

"Stop it. Go on to Jeremy, we are giving you two some alone time, and you're here wasting it." Yumi said.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone awaiting your boyfriend." She said walking away.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Yumi screamed, standing strait and taking a little step away from the wall.

"Of cores not." She responded in an 'I so do not believe you' voice.

Yumi just sighed and dropped herself back onto the wall. Then William came up to her.

"So, you and Ulrich re going out?" He asked, a point of anger was covered up within his, pretended, nonchalant voice.

"No!" Yumi answered a bit too fast.

"No need to get defensive." He said, in a calmer and happier voice.

(With Ulrich) Ulrich's POV (When the bell rang)

"Ulrich, are you coming to Jeremy'?" Odd asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're going the wrong way." He said.

"I know, I told Yumi that I'd pass by the lab after class for us to go together." I answered.

"Oh, so I'll get going to let you two all alone. By the way, when are you ganna pop out those three words to her?" He asked, nosy as always.

"Don't know, maybe this Saturday during the dance." I answered it seemed like a good idea, especially if she would reject me I would have hole summer vacation to try to forget about her, even though it would be the hardest thing I would ever be forced to do.

"The dance? I totally forgot about it! I have no date!"

"Not my problem!" Sissy said, walking up to us, (great, not the sarcasm). "Hi Ulrich, spiking of the dance…" I just had to interrupt her.

"No, I'm going with Yumi to the dance, and now excuse me, but I'm already late for her now." I said.

She gasped as I walked away. I was already late, so I ran down the halls, just wishing that Joe was no were near, I'd hate to run it to him, and him stopping me to rant on, and on about how us kids always running in the halls, and on the last week of school the last thing I needed was I detention.

I was already could see Yumi, and William was talking to her. So I just ran even faster.

"So Yumi, do you already have a date for the dance? 'Cause…" I didn't let him finish.

"Hey Yumi." I said, panting.

"Hi Ulrich." She responded, smiling that sweet smile of hers ((A.N.: That she normally didn't wear it was made especially for him)). I blushed and smiled back, that smile that was just for her.

"So let's go." I said, blushing while I grabbed her hand in mine, and lightly pulled her toureds the direction of the boys' dorms.

"Waite a sec." William called us, her, pulling her by her other hand.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" He asked her. That just irritated me. I didn't let Yumi respond, I got in front of her protectively, pulling his hand apart from hers, never letting go of her hand.

"Sorry. But she already got a date for the dance, and you're looking at him. So back of!" I answered.

"Why should I, it's not like you care for her." He said with a coincided attitude.

"Don't ever say that I don't care for Yumi." I screamed at him, how dear him how does that jerk think he is?

"Boys!" Yumi, tried to interfere but William interrupted her.

"If you cared enough for her you would have noticed that she is mine!" He growled.

"No she ain't!"

"So are you insinuating that she is yours?" He asked irritated, glaring at me.

"Maybe…" I glared strait back at him.

"Guy!" Yumi screamed, snatching her hand out of my grip, and putting herself between us. "That's enough! And next time you two get together to plan my life, would you mind letting me in on it!" She screamed. "I'm not a trophy, I'm not yours!" she screamed looking in Williams direction. "Or yours!" She screamed at me looking at me directly in the eye, innumerous times we would stay with are eyes blocked on each others, but this time it was deferent, I could tell in her eyes that she was holding back tears, that just wasn't normal for the Yumi we all knew. Yumi didn't cry. I mine Aelita told me that she cried once when her parents had a fought, but this was deferent. I felt so guilty for making her cry, I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could…

"Bye!" She screamed as she ran down the hall.

"Yumi!" I called, but she didn't even look back, she just ran faster. I was ganna run after her but before I could William grabbed me by my shirt coller, making me lose Yumi from my sight.

"Look at what you did!" William screamed at me.

"I did? Who do you think you are to trite Yumi like that?" I screamed back at him.

"What about you!"

I didn't respond because I new that he was right, I grabbed his arm (the on that was connected to the hand that was still holding my coller), and using his body-wait against him I was able to throw him to the ground, over my head. Boy those self-defense and judo classes so came in handy every now and then. Then I toke of running in the direction I think I saw Yumi ran throw.

I noticed that it was the hall that lidded to the dorms, so I went to the left (towereds the boys dorm) and went directly to Jeremy's dorm, sense she didn't have a dorm here I figured that she would go to Jeremy's.

I knocked. "Open up Jer, it's me!" I said.

Odd opened the door, I walked in and looked around, none of them were playing video games, they all looked pretty serious, but most importantly Yumi wasn't there.

"Hey guys did you see Yumi?" I asked.

"Don't tell me that she wasn't there when you got there?" Aelita said, worried, what was up with them.

"Could this have anything to do with what we just talked about?" Odd asked worried, which wasn't normal for his average funny/hyper mod.

"Don't know, but it's possible." Jeremy answered also a bit worried.

"Look! Me, her and William got in to a fight, and she ran of. I was just checking if she came here. What's up with you guys? Why are you all so worried?" I asked them, they were starting to scare me.

"Nothing." Aelita said, after sighing from relief when I told them what had happened with me and Yumi. Was something up with Yumi and I did not know about it? "Fined Yumi, then we'll tell the both of you."

"Ok, whatever." I said starting to walk out of the dorm.

"Wait!" Aelita called.

"What?"

"Here!" She said handing me her dorm room key.

"What's this for?"

"Well, Yumi has a copy of my dorm key, because of the times that she use to have to spend the night at the school, 'cause of some X.A.N.A. attacks. When she gets sad, or angry and doesn't want to go home, she goes to my dorm." She told me.

"In other words: Yumi's in Aelita's dorm." Odd clarified, like if I was so stupid that I hadn't got it.

"I got it Odd."

"Just helping."

"Thanks Aelita." I said then ran out closing the door behind me.

Heading to Aelita's dorm.

No one's POV

"Do you think that it's really possible that X.A.N.A. has come back and is that powerful?" Odd asked.

"Well not 100%, but what other explanation do we have?" Jeremy asked.

"Well it seems like we have another «fun» trip back to Lyoko." Odd commented.

"Don't start." Jeremy mumbled angrily.

ME: Sooo… What' cha think? Good? Yes? No? Maybe? So? …Well you know just what to do! Read and Review! Oh, and I don't mind the flames, much… after all we only learn with are mistakes, right? 'See ya next time!' I hope. Bye.

P.S.: I do not own anything. Because if I was Yumi and Ulrich would have kissed on Lyoko!


End file.
